Little Devils
by AnimeWolf13
Summary: Malik, Ryou, Marik, and Bakura are being baby-sat by Seto, Yami, and Isis...Dear God what will happen...
1. TV Time

AW13: I'm so happy! I just wrote this, and it turned out great!!!  
  
Ki: Yea, right!!!  
  
AW13: Shut up, and stop stabbing Mr. Snuggles with that knife...-- ...... Hey!!! Is that my knife?!?!?!  
  
Ki: Uhhh.no!!! hides knife  
  
AW13: Yes it is!!! Give it to me!!!  
  
Ki: Never!!!  
  
AW13: runs after Ki Give it back, NOW!!!

At the age of 5, Malik(M), Ryou(R), Marik(M), and Bakura(B) had been hard to handle. They constantly tormented their "Nana" -Joey. His life was a living hell with them, so he hired a babysitter...  
  
Two of boys were huddled together by the back of Domino Middle School.  
  
"I'm broke!" a tall boy with deep, blue eyes commented.  
  
"Me too" said the short boy next to him. This boy had blonde strands of hair, and crimson strands behind that.  
  
"I'm not!" commented a girl that had just joined the group.  
  
The boys gape as she pulls out a large wad of money from her pocket "Ahhhhhhh."  
  
"How'd you get that?" the tall boy named Seto Kaiba asked.  
  
"Babysitting" The girl named Isis, answered.  
  
"Babysitting?" They repeated.  
  
"Yup.But it was hard."  
  
"Ahhhh.how hard could it be?" the short boy asked.  
  
"It was really hard, Yami!" Isis said, looking very serious. "Yea, right!!!" the two said together.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then I'll make you a deal." She said." On Friday I'm babysitting, if you baby sit with me you each get 1/3 of what I make."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"5:00 sharp, on Friday then."  
  
"Done."  
  
4:46, Friday  
  
"Ok, I'll be gone all day, so you be nice to the babysitter" Joey said as he inched his way closer to the door.  
  
"Why???" Asked Ryou, with a tiny smile on his face. Ahhhhh.  
  
"Because I need to get away from yo.I mean, I need to leave for a while."  
  
"Whyyyyyy." asked Ryou, the tiny smile on his face growing larger.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Why???????"  
  
door bell rings M, M, R, & B run to the door  
  
"Iss Issa!" Malik shouted.  
  
"I know." Joey said, while opening the door.  
  
"Hi, Joey" Isis said as she walked through the door, followed by Seto and Yami. "Where do you plan on going with Oatmeal stuck in your hair?"  
  
"Ohhh, That...The little DEVILS were having a fit whene I tried to make them eat their Breakfast!"  
  
"I 'ate h'otemel!!!" Ryou and Malik said together.  
  
"Uzzz.to!!!" repeated Marik and Bakura.  
  
"Uhhhhhh.I'd better be going. You can go to the Park today, but absolutely NO SUGAR!  
  
"Ok. Bye, Joey"  
  
"Bye Nanahhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Alright, what should we do first???" Yami asked Seto.  
  
"How about TV"  
  
"OK!!!"  
  
all sit down on couch  
  
"I know the perfect channel!!" Yami says as he flips to a channel.  
  
"MTV! ARE YOU CRAZY??? THEY ARE 8 YEARS OLD!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING???"  
  
Isis changes the channel to Scooby Doo  
  
"Yay, Schooby Doo."  
  
Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura all bounce on couch and sing Scooby Doo theme song  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!" silence All on couch All have bulging eyes set on TV, except  
Isis, who is watching M,M,R and B, to make sure that they don't try to run away while Yami and Seto are concentrating on who is under the mask  
  
Malik begins to jump on the couch followed by Ryou, Marik and Bakura  
  
Isis groans "this is not working"  
  
"How about food?" suggested Seto.  
  
AW13: I'm going to kill you ....  
  
Ki: Ahhhhhh!!!  
  
AW13: Stops runnning Hope you liked the story..more to come, I hope... continues chase

Ki: I swear it's not your knife!!!  
  
AW13: Yea Right!  
  
Ki: HHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!  
  
- Review Please -

AW13: Oh, yea...I'm thinking about making an inuyasha story, so keep checking back, bai bai!

Ki: Bai smiles


	2. Trip Wires

AW13: *holds up knife* I got it back!!!  
  
Yomga: *sitting rigid in chair with ropes tied around hands and legs, and gagged with a bagel*  
  
AW13: Ha Ha! That'll teach you to mess with Mr.Snuggles!!!  
  
Yomga: *curses at AW13 mentally*  
  
AW13: Please read and review!  
  
-  
  
*all are in kitchen discussing what to do about food..*  
  
"I vote Mac & cheese!" says a ver hungry Yami.  
  
"No, wee sai. Pissa!!!" Bakura said in an annoyed tone. The other 8 year olds nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
"No! Mac & Cheese!"  
  
"Pissa!"  
  
"Mac & Cheese!"  
  
"Pissa!  
  
"Mac & Cheese!"  
  
"Pissa!  
  
"Mac & Cheese!"  
  
Suddenly Isis steps in. "I'll decide what we eat."  
  
Yami: *tries to look cute* (A.N: personally I don't think Isis was impressed)  
  
Ryou and Marik wander out of the room and re-enter shortly each carrying 5 $10 bills.  
  
"Pizza it is then!" Isis proclaimed collecting all $50 dollars from Marik and Ryou.  
  
All four 8 year olds stick out their tongues at Yami, who is turning red.  
  
"Why you LITTLE BASTARDS!" Yami begins chasing the four all around the house shouting, "I'm going to wring your scrawny necks!"  
  
All four giggle helplessly as Yami trips over a hidden trip wire and falls face down into a cheery pie.  
  
(A.N: I think I torture Yami too much, I mean, he does deserve some credit, *but not too much* , for nothing at all)  
  
*Seto and Isis laugh uncontrollably*  
  
"Ha, ha. you . are. haha.covered in. hehehe. cherry pie... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Seto laughed.  
  
*Yami sits up* -_- "Ha, ha. very funny -_-!"  
  
*Isis walks up to Yami, stepping over another trip wire*  
  
"Don't scold them, or threaten them!!!" Isis whispered to Yami. "They are very smart!!!"  
  
"They're 8 god damn years old!" Yami shouted in surprise.  
  
"I know." Isis replied, "they have traps everywhere, except the kitchen, the TV room and he walk-way that leads to the back door."  
  
"Meaning."  
  
"Meaning we can only go in three places.the TV room, the kitchen and outside."  
  
"So all we can do is eat, watch TV and go outside.. Cool!"  
  
*Seto walks over trying to look for the tripwire Isis stepped over, and can't find it. So, he just walks toward Isis and Yami* "This isn't so hard."  
  
*Seto trips over the wire into a peach cobbler*  
  
*Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura giggle helplessly. again.  
  
"You a stuppi sitter me like you. hehehe," Malik squealed.  
  
*Seto looks up at him and says through gritted teeth, "Shall I kill him now, or later?"  
  
*Isis slaps hand over forehead* "Oh no!"  
  
"What?" Yami asked, feeling calmer.  
  
"He said KILL!!!"  
  
"So.."  
  
"Did you ever have a "special" word when you were little?"  
  
"Yes! It was uh..."  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. RUN!"  
  
*M,M,R & B all pull out very sharp shiny knives*  
  
"Hehehe. kill.kill.kill.kill!!!!" Bakura said starting the chant.  
  
*M,M,R & B all run around stabbing furniture and chanting.*  
  
"Now I am going to have to loose half of my god damn pay because of you two assholes!" Isis whispered angirly.  
  
-  
  
AW13: *smiles sweetly* I love my story!  
  
Yomga: *spits out bagel* I hate it!!!  
  
AW13: Soo. your opinion doesn't count. theirs does!  
  
Yomga: *unties ropes* I hate them.  
  
AW13: I'm sure they hate you too.  
  
Yomga: *glares at AW13*  
  
AW13: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Yomga: You had better put that tongue away before I find a knife to cut it off with  
  
AW13: Thanks for reading. more to come!!! ^_^  
  
~ Please review~  
  
^_^ 


End file.
